Simply Drabbles
by Haylley-Rebecca
Summary: A short little drabble for letters AZ.
1. A: Average

"Ronald Weasley! Why are you such an ass?"

"I was being your brother Ginny. That guy was scum."

"And you don't happen to think that maybe I wanted to kill him first? Now look what you did?"

Ginny stormed from the room, angry at her older brother. Almost all the guys were afraid to ask her out because of him. She was walking along the 2 floor corridor when she ran into someone.

"Opps. I'm so sorry."

She looked up right into the brilliant green eyes of Harry Potter.

"It's okay Gin. You didn't mean it."

Ginny smiled. No one called her Gin except him. It was his special nickname for her.

"Why are you all the way down here?"

She quickly explained what had happened with Ronald. Soon she found herself and Harry walking out the door of the castle and down towards the great lake. They sat down under a tree.

"So, I'm kind of getting the sense that you are angry at Ron?"

Ginny hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't be smart with me when I am mad Potter."

"Fine by me Weasley."

The looked at each other for a second, then laughed. Both of them looked out on the lake, watching the little creatures under the water moving. Harry was staring right at Ginny, his eyes going over her brilliant hair. Ginny looked back at Harry, and all of a sudden, they were lost in the moment. All Ginny could see was Harry's green eyes. Harry reached behind him in his bag and picked up a bouquet of fiery colored roses. Harry had gotten them for Ginny because they reminded him of her hair. He pulled them out from behind back, and handed them to her. She looked at them, then back at him.

"What are the flowers for?"

"What, can't a guy give a girl flowers?"

"But most guys don't have the courage to."

"Then I guess I belong in Gryffindor."

Ginny laughed; she took the flowers and smelled them.

"They have this sorta spell on them so whatever you like the smell the most. What do you smell?"

Ginny blushed. She smelt Harry.

"I smell wild flowers."

Harry didn't believe it, especially with that blush.

"You're lying Ginny. What do you really smell?"

Ginny didn't tell him.

"Why did you give me the flowers?"

"Only if you answer my question after."

Ginny nodded.

"I don't see why an average guy can't give an average girl flowers. I just saw them and thought of you."

"But like I said, most average guys wouldn't do that."

"Then I guess I'm not so average. And neither are you."

"That sounds right."

Both laughed.

"So what do you smell?"

She silently answered.

"You."

Harry grabbed her hand and puller her up.

"I didn't hear you. What?"

"I smell y-you."

Ginny was blushing very deeply now. She didn't dare look up at Harry. But Harry made her. She looked into his eyes. They were shining.

"You smell me?"

"Yes."

"How do I smell?"

"Your hair smells like peppermint, and your neck smells like male cologne. You just have a distinct smell."

Harry couldn't say anything. Ginny liked the smell of him best? He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She responded instinctively and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss only deepened from there; Harry buried his hand into Ginny's hair and one of Ginny's hand felt his chest.

Standing by the lake, the sun setting at the far end, the wind blowing their clothes and hair, and standing under a tree; it wasn't that average. Not that average at all.


	2. B: Big

I sat at the park, watching my 2 kids play. Harry was at the ministry, talking to the minister about the current dark wizards. James and Molly were arguing about something silly again, so I walked over to see what the matter was.

"Mummy, he said I was a baby!"

"No I didn't. I said you were a brat."

"James, Molly, what is going on?

"I was on the swing and she came over and said I had to get off so she could get on. There were 3 other ones empty! Mum, she is being a brat!!"

"Son, you sister isn't being a brat. All little sisters do that."

I spun around and ran over to my husband.

"I missed you Gin. What is going on?"

I looked up into his green eyes and kissed him on the check.

"They are fighting over a swing. They are never going to get along."

"Don't I know it? How was your doctor's appointment?"

I had been waiting to tell him the big news. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

"James and Molly are going to have something to look forward too. They are going to have another sibling."

Harry spun me around in a circle. He loved his kids, and he loved having a big family. Placing me down on the ground he ran his hands through my hair.

"Mummy, did you tell daddy about the baby."

"Yes, your mum did. And I can't wait."

"Daddy? Why do you like having a big family?"

"Well, when I was young Molly, all I had was my aunt and uncle and their horrible son. Your mum's family was like my family to me. And all I ever wanted was to have a family of my own. Your mum always wanted to have her own big family like her original one. So when we got married, we decided we wanted to have a big family."

"Did you always want to have a big family with mum?"

"Not always. We didn't date until your dad was 16 and I was 15. Then he went off to fight the war. When he came back, we started to date again. Not long after, we got married and had James."

"But mum, how big to you want your family?"

Harry and I looked at each other. We had always pondered on this question.

"How big do you want it to be James?"

James and Molly looked at each other, staring for a moment.

"Not that many mum. Not like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione"

I started to laugh the second he said it. Harry looked shocked, making James and Molly laugh too.

"No. We won't have _that_ many kids. 8 is way to many."

I looked at Harry, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Me and your father will have less than 8 kids, but more than 2. Sound reasonable?"

"Yes mum."

Harry looked at me. Yes, we would have less than 8, but more than 2. It would be a medium family to me, and a big family to Harry. I wouldn't want him to anything less.


	3. C: Clever

Harry and Ginny were getting old. Harry was going on 60 and Ginny on 59. As they got older though, they spent more and more time outside in the countryside near the Burrow. Harry's hair was getting gray, and Ginny was practically refusing to let her fiery main go gray. Harry would laugh at her when he saw her in their cottage's bathroom making her hair free of gray hairs. Their three kids thought they were crazy, and would always laugh at how their dad's hair was so gray and their moms didn't have a spot of gray in it. On their 40th anniversary, Ginny managed to convince Harry to put his hair back to normal. When he came down the stairs to go out to dinner with his family, his daughter had attacked him.

"Dad, you look so handsome!"

"Yeah dad, you look great."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was smiling sweetly at him. He moved over to her and hugged her close.

"You look great Gin."

"Not as good at you. Who knew that putting your hair back to its original color would make you look so much younger?"

"No one until now."

Harry looked at his three children. Lily was growing so much, her fiery hair reminding him so much of his wife. Albus looked exactly like him, and he was getting married in a few months. James had been married for 1 year, and he and his wife had twins. Harry looked at his three children, now all grown up. It seemed like yesterday when they were only little kids, in the car to go to the train station for Lily's first year to Hogwarts.

Flashback

"Mum! Make him stop it. Make him stop teasing me!!!"

"James, I swear. I will send you a Howler for no reason. Stop."

James shut up, his face pale in fear. Harry laughed at his son.

"You know James; your mother won't really do that. But she will curse you. She is quite…….Ow. Gin, what was that for?"

Ginny looked at her husband, her eyes bright with laughter.

"Stop..." –poke-"undermining…" –poke- "authority." –poke-. Ginny poked him one last time, had in the ribs, and Harry laughed.

"Gin, our kid will still be terrified of you even if you don't have a good reputation. I know I still am. No…OW…..in a good way."

Ginny would have punched him if he wasn't driving. But he was driving down the road, and she had to stop herself from killing him on the spot.

"Mum, why are you and daddy always making fun of each other?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who was looking at him. They both almost laughed.

"Because Lily,-", Ginny started.

"Your mother and I love each other very much, and teasing each other is one way we love each other more. Without a little laughter-", Harry paused, and Ginny filled in.

"We wouldn't be as close as we are right now."

The three kids looked at each other, trying to comprehend.

"It's our clever way of staying close so we don't end up killing each other."

The three kids seemed to understand.

"Clever.", Lily said.


	4. D: Destuctive

A man with messy raven black hair and piercing green eyes was standing in a rather large kitchen, in a very lovely home, making lunch for his 4 children. He could hear his kids playing up stairs, the screaming and laughing making his heart warm.

"Daddy!!!!"

His two girls ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing his legs. He stood there, immobilized.

"Princesses, what are you doing?"

"James said he was going to put slugs in out hair, and he would have Sev help him."

"Your brother won't do anything unless they want their mother putting slugs in their P.j's."

The man turned his head, and smiled at his wife. She had a clothes basket balancing on her hip, while her wand held up a pile of toys. Her fiery hair was in a messy quick bun, and her brown eyes were soft despite her tone of voice. She was beautiful.

"Now let go of your father."

The girls let go of their dad's legs and stood up next to each other. If you were to see these girls on the street with out their parents, you would have a hard time to believe they were sisters. The older one had blazing red hair, and her eyes were a just as piercing as her fathers, only they were blue. Everyone wondered how she got those. The younger one on the other hand, her hair was black like night, and her eyes were a dark brown. They both smiled at their mum, and then walked over to the counter to try to see what was for lunch.

"Ah, stay away from that counter. Lunch isn't ready yet."

The girls looked at their dad, trying to make him soft.

"Lily, Rebecca, go play with your brothers. Now!"

The girls ran off, their giggles echoing in the kitchen.

"Can I have a peek at what you are making?"

"Ginny……..no. I want it to be a surprise."

"Harry, don't whine. No wonder where your kids get it."

He shot her an enthusiastic look, his eyes playing with her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"It is really nice to have you home. Really nice."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. They then heard a crash and a chorus of "she did it" and "he did it". They both smiled, and waited for the trouble makers to enter the kitchen. Severus and Rebecca entered both holding parts of a lamp. The looks on their faces were cute and innocent. Harry looked over at Ginny, who was biting her lip. They both laughed out loud. The twins stared at their parents.

"You-guys-are-so-cute."

Ginny had barely managed to say her sentence over her laughter. She quickly repaired the lamp with a flick of her wand, and waved her children off. Rebecca was a little faster than Severus, and they were both yelling at each other as they headed up the stairs.

"When will this house ever be quiet?"

Ginny moved into her husbands arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"When James leaves for Hogwarts, he won't be here to boss everyone around. Then Sev, Becca, and Lily will just be quiet. You know as well as I do James starts most of the fights. After James, Sev and Becca go the year after. Then only Lily to go. I blame you for what James does. He is just like his father. Down to the eyes."

"Well, remember that his uncles are Fred and George."

Ginny laughed.

"And Ron, Bill, Percy, must I go on?"

"Percy? Maybe that is why James can be such a prat."

Ginny hit him playfully.

"Percy turned out to be alright."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed."

Ginny kissed him gently, and laid her head on his shoulder again. They stood there in the kitchen, the silence of the house quite relaxing. But then it got annoying.

"It is way to quiet to be our house."

"Yes indeed. You are right. Let's go find those animals….I mean kids."

Ginny sent a glare Harry's way, laughing as they ascended the stairs. The first door was Lily's room, and no one was in it. The twins' room was empty, and so was James's. They finally found them in what they called "Mummy and Daddy's castle". They were all sitting on the bed, their backs facing the door. All of them were exceptionally quiet. Ginny and Harry walked over to their bed, and saw that someone had found the photo album of their parents when they were dating, and the early years of their marriage. James had just turned the page to the first picture of them after the war. Ginny was standing alone in a crowd, and then you saw two arms snake around her waist. She smiled and melted into Harry's arms, and both of them smiled at the camera.

"I remember that. That day was the most fun we had had after the war. We went to a carnival."

"Oh yeah, and I punched Malfoy out for trying to curse you."

"Oh. Yeah. That happened. That was funny. And mum called me and you very destructive."

Harry laughed. He remembered.

"And some how, that got passed on to our four beautiful children."


	5. E: Everyonce in a while

Working all day, and coming home to an empty house; that sucked. Working all day, and coming home and sitting down with the woman you loved and talking; that was bloody brilliant. If I had to chose, I would say the second one. Seriously, because right now, I am sitting in an empty house and it is so quiet, I can hear the next door neighbors. Happily ever after doesn't always happen, even for the hero. It never was happily ever after for me. Not once in my life did I ever get the girl. I had had her in my arms once, then I had to leave, and wouldn't you believe it when I came back, the only reason I had fought, the only reason I kept going, it was gone. In the arms of another man, and not ever coming back into mine. The first time I saw her with him, I nearly chocked on my piece of chicken. Not at the sight of her and him snogging, but the sight of her. She had been pregnant and glowing. I had nearly fainted, not knowing what to say. I had been happy for her and him, but I wanted to kill him, just like Ron. Hermione had talked to Ron, and then she talked to me.

_Flashback_

"_Harry?"_

"_What? Come up here to tell me to stay away?"_

"_Listen, I know you are mad, but please know this, she loves Dean. They are happy."_

_I whirled around to look at her through teary eyes._

"_And you think that I am happy too? I left her because I cared. I never wanted her hurt. I love her. Do you know what kept me going during the war, on those cold nights?"_

_I waited for her to answer, but she was speechless._

"_She kept me going. I was fighting this war for her. I wanted her to be able to live in a world not like the one she grew up in. I wanted her to have the world, and I wanted to be there with her. I didn't only break her heart when I left, I broke my own. Do you know how much that hurts? Do you!?!?!?!?!"_

_She didn't answer me, so I had left._

_End Flashback_

Even now it hurt to think about that night. I had been 2 months, and she was now 2 months pregnant. The night wore on as I watched some muggle T.V. I had dosed off when I was awoken by the sounds of someone knocking frantically at my door.

"Jesus Christ, it is nearly midnight. You better……"

I opened the door and was attacked by a crying woman. I was shocked, yet something made my heart flip. She had bruises on her face, her shirt was ripped, and her hands bloody. Her fiery hair was really messy, but not as messy as it was after we had first made love. Before him. Her brown eyes were still sparkling, through her tears. For some reason, my whole body was on fire.

"Ginny?"

She looked up at me, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Gin, what happened? Please tell me?"

She shook her head, her hair in a bigger mess.

"No. I-I c-c-can't, y-y-you'll g-g-get t-to a-a-angry."

"Ginny, please. I'm begging you, please tell me. Gin?"

"D-dean. H-he got d-drunk, a-a-and a-a-and h-he g-g-got an-angry. H-h-he d-d-decided t-to h-h-hit me."

I felt like my heart was being ripped in half. My Ginny, Dean had hit my Ginny. I held her close, rubbing her back.

"Gin, what did he do?"

"Harry, I lost my baby."

I stared at her, my eyes filling with more tears. No, no. He didn't. I led her to the couch where I sat her on my lap and she cried in my chest. I felt anger building up in my chest. My heart was telling me to hold on to Ginny tightly. My brain told me to go and kill Dean. I listened to my heart. We sat there for about an hour. Ginny was soon asleep, so I started to move her to the guest bedroom. I suddenly heard someone knocking at my door.

"Ginny, I know you are in here. You can't hide."

Now I was fuming. I set down Ginny on the couch in the hall and walked over to the door. I opened the door and saw a drunken eyed, slouching, disgusting Dean. I felt my anger build up even higher.

"You! What have you done with my fiancé?"

"What have _you_ done with _your_ fiancé?

"I haven't done anything Potter. Give me her back."

"Not after what you have done to her Dean. She lost her child. After you like beat her to death."

"I didn't do it for just any reason Potter."

"Then you better have a bloody damn good reason why!"

"Cause she was……….she was having second thought about our marriage because of you!"

We were silent for a second. I wanted to punch him so hard. Then my body took over. I punched him in the face, hard as I could. He fell back, unconscious.

"Harry!!!"

I turned to see Ginny standing with her hand on her heart.

"Wha……."

"Was all he said true? That you were having second thoughts about your marriage with him because of me?"

"Harry, I was having second thoughts after I saw you at dinner 2 months ago. Everything about us came back"-she was starting to cry again, so I wrapped my arms around her tightly-"and I felt so bad w-when Herm-mione told me how mad you had gotten. I tried to find you, and I couldn't. When I ran from Dean, I just thought about you, and it brought me here. I saw you asleep on the couch and I had to come here. I-I-I missed you so much."

She hid her face in my neck, sobbing uncontroblly. I led her back up the stairs, and to the guest room. She had been through enough. All I wanted her to do was relax and be safe. I laid her down on the bed, and she looked right into my eyes.

"Please don't leave me tonight. Please don't. I want to lie next to you like the night we made love. Please hold me like you did then. Ple……."

I cut her off my kissing her forehead softly. I wasn't going to leave her tonight when she really wanted me and needed me. No. Not after what Dean had done to her.

"I promise, but only after I call Ron so he can take care of Dean."

She smiled at me, and leaned up and kissed me on the lips. My heart was flipping, my head spinning, and my body on fire.

"I love you Harry."

My heart flipped so high, I thought I was going to die. Her eyes closed slowly, and I could tell she was falling into deep sleep, and deep happy sleep.

"I love you too Ginny.

I heard her sigh as I left the room, and walked to the fire place. Putting some Floo Powder in, I yelled "Ronald Weasley" and he came into my living room.

"What is it Harry? It is really late."

"It's Ginny. She is up in the guest bedroom; she looks as though Dean tried to rape her. Oh no, don't you move!!!!!!!!"

I grabbed his arm and held him still as he too calmed down.

"Dean is in the entrance hall. If you want to take care of him, you are more than welcome. I need to go and comfort Ginny. If you don't mind, I laid her down and she asked me to not leaver her tonight. She needs me next to her tonight."

Ron smiled at me.

"Still have charm on her don't you?"

"She has charm on me!"

"Just go. Live happily ever after with my sister. I know you won't hurt her."

That was it. I was going to live happily ever after. After all, that is what happens to the hero, right?

"_Yes."_

I thought so.


End file.
